angel by day devil by night
by the black angel
Summary: okay this is my first fic ive written with no help, its not the best in the world but please rr.
1. the begginning

* * *

The night air was icy cold, the beach deserted, only two lonesome figure was there standing in the bay. Watching the waves lap against the shore. The woman stood near the end of the peer looking around to make sure nobody was there but herself and her visitor. She turned to face him. Her dark green eyes fixed with his. In her mind she was examining him seeing if he was worthy of this cause. She didn't understand why the boss wanted this boy so badly, although boy was an understatement he was more of a young man than a boy. Maybe in his late teens early 20s he looked about that. However his eyes told her a different story. In his eyes there was nothing. Nothing but a black domain. A domain that only a soldier had. She took in a breath of cold air and began what she came here to do.

"So, I here the boss wants you on our team?" she began her eyes locked on his

"I'm not here to chit chat I just want to work for him ok?" he replied anxiously

"fine… so" she continued "you know the rules and circumstances that once you've joined there's no turning back…. No way out" her voice had become harsh and splintered due to the cold

"yes and as I said to the other guy I'm not one to betray who I work for" he sighed and turned to look at the marina. Then he looked back at her,

"Do we have a deal?" she stood her ground and didn't let him intimidate her

"Deal" he replied a slight smirk slipping across his tanned face.

"in that case," she held out her hand " welcome to the yakuza Mr. Barton."

* * *

Next morning quatre awoke to find himself, in place he didn't remember falling asleep in. he propped himself up on his elbows to look at his surroundings. He then began to realize that was a huge mistake, his head was pounding. He lay back down and looked at the ceiling. He felt like someone had hit him round the head with a baseball bat. Suddenly the door open and he darted around fro his gun, but couldn't find it anywhere. He looked to the door way to see a blonde haired woman leaning in the doorway laughing at him.

"Wha… who…. Where?" he began

"Well its good to see you awake Mr. Winner," her voice had a slight hint of sarcasm in it " your at duo's apartment and I'm his sister angel, you and duo drunk too much last night and you passed out," she walked over to him and put a mug on the side. She turned and went back to the door " it might be an idea to sleep for a while" she said running her fingers across the door frame. He propped himself up again to look at her.

She, unlike duo had icy blue eyes and longish blonde hair that was loose and parted to one side. She wore dirty denim jeans, shirt and cowboy boots. The only thing that her and duo appeared to share was the sarcasm.

"Where is duo anyway?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck

She sniggered slightly and a smile played across her face

"He's still unconscious." She turned and walked out calling back " your gun's down here by the way." He once more collapsed onto the bed and instantly fell back to sleep

* * *

wufei was awoken with the sound of alarms ringing which he would have preferred to ignore due to lack of sleep. But that wasn't an option for him. So he fell out of bed and crawled to the door, feeling more and more pissed. 


	2. the way we are

The night air was icy cold, the beach deserted, only two lonesome figure was there standing in the bay. Watching the waves lap against the shore. The woman stood near the end of the peer looking around to make sure nobody was there but herself and her visitor. She turned to face him. Her dark green eyes fixed with his. In her mind she was examining him seeing if he was worthy of this cause. She didn't understand why the boss wanted this boy so badly; although boy was an understatement he was more of a young man than a boy. Maybe in his late teens early 20s he looked about that. However his eyes told her a different story. In his eyes there was nothing. Nothing but a black domain. A domain that only a soldier had. She took in a breath of cold air and began what she came here to do.

"So, I here the boss wants you on our team?" she began her eyes locked on his

"I'm not here to chit chat I just want to work for him ok?" he replied anxiously

"Fine… so" she continued "you know the rules and circumstances that once you've joined there's no turning back…. No way out" her voice had become harsh and splintered due to the cold

"yes and as I said to the other guy I'm not one to betray who I work for" he sighed and turned to look at the marina. Then he looked back at her,

"Do we have a deal?" she stood her ground and didn't let him intimidate her

"Deal" he replied a slight smirk slipping across his tanned face.

"in that case," she held out her hand " welcome to the yakuza Mr. Barton."

Next morning quatre awoke to find himself, in place he didn't remember falling asleep in. he propped himself up on his elbows to look at his surroundings. He then began to realize that was a huge mistake, his head was pounding. He lay back down and looked at the ceiling. He felt like someone had hit him round the head with a baseball bat. Suddenly the door open and he darted around fro his gun, but couldn't find it anywhere. He looked to the door way to see a blonde haired woman leaning in the doorway laughing at him.

"Wha… who…. Where?" he began

"Well its good to see you awake Mr. Winner," her voice had a slight hint of sarcasm in it " your at duo's apartment and I'm his sister angel, you and duo drunk too much last night and you passed out," she walked over to him and put a mug on the side. She turned and went back to the door " it might be an idea to sleep for a while" she said running her fingers across the doorframe. He propped himself up again to look at her.

She, unlike duo had icy blue eyes and longish blonde hair that was loose and parted to one side. She wore dirty denim jeans, shirt and cowboy boots. The only thing that her and duo appeared to share was the sarcasm.

"Where is duo anyway?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck

She sniggered slightly and a smile played across her face

"He's still unconscious." She turned and walked out calling back " your gun's down here." He once more collapsed onto the bed and instantly fell back to sleep

Wufei was awoken with the sound of alarms ringing which he would have preferred to ignore due to lack of sleep. But that wasn't an option for him. So he fell out of bed and crawled to the door, feeling more and more pissed.

When he got down to the main control room he found sally waiting for him, her arms crossed and a look that he too had right now but something gave him the feeling he was about to get yelled at. _Could this day get any worse?_

Before wufei had realized she had begun her screaming like a banshee routine as he liked to call it. One problem with her yelling you couldn't understand a bloody word she was saying. So he chose to blank her 'noise'.

"WUFEI, listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" she sighed and crossed her arms

"What's the point?" was his reply and then he wished he could take it back,

"What's the point!" she squealed "the point is that you've been court martial twice in two months wufei! And both times were for fighting!" she turned away from him

"Well they started it," he grumbled scowling at her.

"yes I know that wufei," she sighed "but the point is they ended up with broken bones and you came out with not a scratch on you," she turned to face him

"that's not strictly true," he replied

"oh really?" she raised an eyebrow at him and smirked

"yeah I have a bruise on my butt from when they pushed me down the stairs," he replied

she began to laugh at her subordinate she sighed "wufei"

he gave her a mischievous smile and walk off back to bed. After all it was 4 am in the morning

she walked down the streets of Japan. She fitted right in with the locals. But she wasn't a local she was a highly trained assassin. An assassin who could kill someone standing 10 meters away from her. She was sexy and she new it, and she new how to use her feminine whiles to get away with murder.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice came from behind her she spun round fast to find a man a young man standing in front of her. He was tall, dark and handsome. Just how she liked her men.

"Hi how can I help you?" she replied giving him a sexy smirk,

And that's where im gonna leave ya please read and review! The more reviews I get the more chapters I do!


	3. new people in my mind

Woohoo! Next chapter up for ya sorry bout the fact chapter one is in chapter two my mistake and I will fix it soon!

I do not own gundam wing or its characters but the new characters are my own so please ask before stealing them!

He smiled at her. He had only once before seen a beautiful woman like her and that was his own mother. Her hazel eyes glistened in the sunlight as she stared up at him her playful smile played across her delicate face, she looked like a hand made china doll.

"Well im looking for a miss chandlers do you know where I could find her?" his Italian accent sent shivers down her spine.

"Well it must be my lucky day," she replied "im Gracie chandlers, and you are?"

She held out her hand to shake his

"I'm nanoshi, well could we talk in private miss chandlers" he replied

"Please call me Gracie," smiled and lead him to a small little bar to discuss their 'business'

Quatre walk downstairs to find duo holding a chair up to angel. A look of panic in his eyes

"Who are you? Where am I?" he was freaking out

"I your sister dork," she replied crossing her arms. Another young man walked out the kitchen and looked at up from his magazine

"Hey duo" he sat down on one of the two leather sofas

"Err jack give me a hand here" she said looking at him

None of the three had noticed quatre's entry into the living area so he decided to sit and watch the drama in the living room that was happening.

"What do you want me to do?" the youth replied

"Well you're his twin do something!" she shouted at him and he moved away from her

"Fine," he said walking over to duo and punching him around the face "dude, get a grip." And at that he sat down

"Thanks dude I needed that" he put the chair down and sat on it

Angel rolled her eyes turned to come face to face with quatre she smiled at him

"Hey don't tell me our commotion woke you up now?" she said cheerfully

"no you didn't," he replied chuckling slightly, "in fact I came down to see what time and what day it was."

"well lets see it6s 10am and its Sunday," she smiled "do you want anything to eat?"

"yes please oh dearest sister," said duo in a sing song voice

"I know you'd need feeding anyway duo" she whacked him around the head and he stared at her with puppy dog eyes which she ignored

"so you hungry?" she asked quatre giving him another smile

"err yeah breakfast would be great," he gave her a weary smile and sat down on the other leather sofa and stared out the window. _The ocean wasn't far from here_ he thought to himself _but still its too wet out _he turned to look at the television to see anime on he turned to see duo's eyes glued to the screen _so this is whot duo does in his spare time_

end of chapter three! I will get round to writing the next chapter when the cramp in my hands goes away please review! Oh and wufei the backside slayer stop review and just tell me what you ok?


	4. things just get weirder and weirder

Ok sorry bout the last chapter I had no idea id just left it there…… ive been very busy so im sorry I haven't updated in a while. To go straight to the point I didn't see the point of updating no-one R+Rs im having this problem on quizilla right now too… ok ill get on with the story then

Quatre turned and looked at the TV just to see the local news report. There was the same boring guy and the same boring suit that had interviewed him about a week ago.

"The terrorist group and former drug lords the yakuza have yet again destroyed our fragile peace blowing up yet another preventers base……"

"Yada yada yada… same old shit just a different dog…. Does that presenter know he's talking out his ass!" same old duo

"Yer have to remember duo, most of the time you too talk out yer own ass" came the reply from the kitchen

"Betcha it weren't even the yakuza, betcha it was that other group umm… whatcha macall it" jack told them as he waved his arms around

Duo ducked to avoid the attack. One arm almost hit him in the head

Angel walked back into the room holding a tray of food. She placed it on the table.

"my this is a strange little political talk we're having" she said taking a sip of her own coffee

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about this" quatre spoke for the first time his voice haunted

They sat drinking coffee in a little secluded corner of Italia.

"So how did I do?" he asked. She smirked and thought for a moment.

"Hmm… on which point do you mean?" she replied evasively

"You know what I mean Gracie," the corners of his mouth lifted into a half smile

"Aww, come on im only playin'" she smile and began drawing a circle on the table with her finger.

"So…. What's next?" trowa asked looking half soaked.

"I haven't got a bloody clue," she chuckled and stood up, "we'll be in touch"

she winked at him and walked away. Trowa couldn't help but look. It was human nature and she was hot.

Sorry its short but it's the best I can do right now..


End file.
